Ideas for Qancakes
Ideas Re-work of Hunter type Add Spell: Summon Wolf A wolf is summoned that follows the Kobold around and attacks his enemies. Add Spell: Summon Familliar An expensive late game spell that costs a lot of energy, and the life of one of the pets of the hunter. A Familliar is summoned, it has all the bonuses that the animal before it had times two, and gains hunter buffs at twice the rate. Also has the base HP of a normal bear. Why: The above spell would cost a lot of leather, 2 shadow stones, One lambdanet sunflower and a lot of gold. It is made to be a late game spell because late game the wolves or bears are extremly underpowered even with the predatory knowlege buff which should stay in the game. Maybe their combat pros and cons could be reworked. Some would agree a speed based fighter would make sense for this class, so why not add an evation stat? Maybe hunter weapons could be close range speed improving weapons, simmilar to the already existing warior weapons, but with less dammage and more attack speed. It is also possible that these hunter weapons could be made off-hand weapons, therefore making it possible to dual wield them, making the hunter an extremly fragle, high dammage, fast, close quarters fighter, with a pack of strong wolves late game. Idea: Hunter's Lodge Change Replace the upgrade gold costs to upgrade hunter recipies, sort of like with the wolves bane. For example, it could cost 5 raw wolf meat and 4 leather to buy predatory knowlege, or 4 leather and a radient gem to get companionship. The Hunter also seems to have a likening to the ranged physical weapons, which makes sense, exept that the wolves bane is made in the smithy for a high price and is a close range weapon, making the foraging weapon bonus at level 20 useless. Since the hunter is a relatively squishy class, and so are the animals he controls, it makes sense for him to rely on his pets more. See the below examples Add Animal Upgrade at Hunters Lodge: Overpower Commands all of the players pets to attack the target and stun them as if they were hit by a spike trap for a short time. Add Animal Upgrade: Pack Hunt Allows each animal the hunter controls (not wisps) to passivley lowwer enemy speed and apply a minor bleed affect on hit, stacking twice per pet the player owns. why all this: The hunter currently can't rely on his animals to do anything and his class should revolve around it. Idea: Respawn as Murloc Gameplay: When your Kobold dies you respawn as a Murloc. Why: Really sucks to die when playing with friends. Gives the player something to do while also letting them help with thier own resurrection. This makes the game more fun and encourages the players to stick around. Maintain's the game's punishing difficulty since Murlocs are even more vunerable. How it works: Kobold dies as normal but after a short timer you respawn at original spawn as a Murloc. After suffering the 5 stages of grief :-) the player can operate as a normal Murloc in the game. If someone resurects the palyer's Kobold then your Murloc would die and drop it's stuff. Murloc cannot ressurect the Kobold. Murlocs don't have warmth, hunger, stamina to worry about. Murlocs work the same as summoned Murlocs with same limited inventory. Murlocs can't craft. Murlocs have a sprint for 5 seconds ability where they move faster than a wolf to get to safety. Cooldown for sprint could be 20 seconds. Add: Hunter's Garb Type: Armour Requirements: *Artisanship Skill Level 5 *Workbench (23.7 seconds.) *3 Wool *3 Leather *1 Iron Stats: *''+6 Dexterity, +3 Willpower, +6 Endurance'' *''Passive: Reduces heat loss by 40%.'' *''Passive: Decreases Stamina reduction by 15%'' *''Passive: Boosts movement speed by 5%, but only while running.'' Add: Crossbow Type: Main Hand (Weapon) Requirements: *Artisanship Skill Level 10 *Workbench (34.2 seconds.) *4 Lumber *1 Leather *2 Iron Ore *1 Stone *1 Shadowstone Stats: * +3 Strength * +7 Attack Range, 50 damage, 3.5 seconds cool-down. * Passive: 10% chance to do double damage. Add: Magic Lantern Type: Off-Hand Requirements: *Artisanship Skill Level 10 *Workbench (25.7 seconds.) *1 Iron Ore *2 Radiant Gem *1 Darkshard Stats: *''+3 Endurance, +3 Dexterity, +3 Stamina'' *''Passive: Attacks against you have 10% chance to backfire on the enemy.'' *''Only illuminates at night, but causes predators to keep away from you, as well as reducing heat loss by 75% and as a consequence also decreases your sight range.'' Add item: Stunning Bolts (Workbench) (Artisan 15) (Off-hand item) Iron Ore (2) Darkshard (2) +4 Dexterity, +3 Strength Passive: 20% chance to stun enemy. Add: Juicy Brew Type: Consumable Requirements: *Cooking Skill Level 10 *Campfire *1 Handful of Berries Stats *''Gives 25 stamina.'' Add: Marksman Type: Perk Requirements: *Tier 4 Unlock Stats: *''Increases the attack range of all ranged weapons by +1. I.E. Blunderbuss, Gleaming Spear, etc.'' (This has already been added.) Add: Armor of the Immortal Forge Type: Armor Requirements: *Artisanship Skill Level 15 *Smithy (46.2 seconds) *4 Iron Ore *2 Shadowstone *1 Radiant Gem *1 Infused Lumber *3 Stone *2 Leather Stats: *''+15 Endurance, +3 Strength'' *''Passive: Increases the usage of Stamina whilst running by 50%.'' *''Passive: Gives +10 additional armor.'' *''Passive: User has 50% more health.'' *''Passive: Decreases the speed of walking by 25%.'' Add Perk: Skinner: 50% chance that that leather drops create 2 leather. Add Perk: Iron Stomach: Hunger deteriorates 10% slower. Add Perk: Eagle Eye: 10% Chance that hits with Archer's Bow, Crossbow and Blunderbuss will ignore armour. Add: Archer's Bow Type: Main-hand Requirements: *Artisanship Skill Level 10 *Workbench (65 seconds) *2 Lumber *1 Infused Lumber *1 Leather Stats: *''+10 Strength'' *''9 Attack Range'' *''Uses Arrow item for every shot'' *''Will not fire if no arrows are owned by the user'' Description: When Kobolds went to war, they didn't always do it with melee weapons. Some, like the dangerous Kobold Archers, used this fine weapon to take down their enemies from afar. Add: Arrows Type: Item Requirements: *Artisanship Skill Level 10 *Workbench (26.5 seconds *1 Lumber *1 Stone *1 Wool Stats: *''Is only used whenever the holder fires the Archer's Bow'' *''Is crafted in groups of 10 and can be stacked in the inventory for up to 50 arrows per slot'' 'Description: What is a bow without any arrows? Add: Thirst Type: Kobold Need If Thirst reaches 0: *"Dehydrated" debuff *Player cannot run while dehydrated *Player slowly loses stamina and health while dehydrated Thirst provides bonuses similar to Hunger if not empty or full. It is lowered faster when at higher elevation, when using stamina, and when hungry. Thirst can be replenished slightly with raw meats. Add: River and Pond/Lake Type: Water Source Mechanics: *Found around the map *Players required to be in bodies of water in order to activate "Drink" ability *Drink makes the player hold still, but quickly replenishes the "Thirst" meter Add: Cup Type: Water Item Requirements: *Artisanship Skill Level 5 *Smithy (10.8 seconds) *1 Lumber Stats: *''Cups carry an amount of water that replenishes 20 thirst when used'' *''Empty Cups can only be filled when the player is standing in a body of water'' *''Cups take 1.7 seconds to fll'' 'Add: Well Type: Building Requirements: *5 Stone *1 Lumber Stats: *''The well acts as a small body of water the player can build''